Mira Bridges
Mira Bridges is a side character that appear in all Muv-Luv Alternative Total Eclipse stories. An American TSF engineer and researcher, she is the mother of protagonist Yuuya Bridges. She became romantically involved with Takamura Masatada during their time spent together working on the development of the Type-82 Zuikaku, but later left him without a goodbye upon discovering of she was pregnant. Mira cut ties with Masatada because she knew the political scandal that would occur with someone of his noble background having an affair with a foreign woman and having a child outside of wedlock, and so to save Masatada from shame she returned home and became a recluse from her previous life and focused fully on being Yuuya's mother. Her son was quickly shunned by her relatives and neighbors in the US. That, combined with the racism Yuuya experienced as a child, and exacerbated by the issue of his father's disappearance, caused him to develop a complex against his Japanese heritage, believing it to be the cause of his weakness. Mira, isolated by her xenophobic family, struggled to maintain a strong front of confidence for her child and, to keep the secret of his father's identity, refused to go into detail why his Japanese heritage was something to be proud of, rather than be mocked as it was by so many others. One memory of her lover she was able to share with Yuuya was Masatada's favorite stew, a recipe he taught her during their time together. She told her son that it was her own homemade recipe, and Yuuya continued to believe the dish had no relation to Japan until Takamura Yui, his half-sister, cooked it for him again years later with the recipe her mother taught her that she had also learned from Masatada. Mira remained at home when Yuuya chose to leave for the military in order to escape all the troubled memories he had of being bullied for his race. His contact with his mother remained minimal while he was away, and it was not until she died young of an illness did he return for the funeral. Despite their earlier difficulties, Yuuya remembered his mother fondly and once said that after she died "the only thing left in his life was the military", meaning that he treasured her greatly. Trivia *Mira Bridges and her family seem to live in the southern United States, based on the architecture of her family home resembling that of the traditional plantation style house design. :*Further, the southern United States is stereotypically associated with racism and xenophobia, traits that were shown in Yuuya's grandfather and extended family. *Mira often knitted in her spare time and enjoyed sitting in a rocking chair outside, both very antiquated, stereotyped images of American stay-at-home mothers. Yuuya would often sit with his head on her lap as she knitted. Images The fearsome four.png|In another universe: Edgy-boy, Widowmaker, Glory Girl, and Bishie-man. Milf bridges.jpg|Mira together with her young son, Yuuya Bridges. Mira 1.png Mira 2.png Mira 3.png Mira 4.png Mira 5.png Category:Characters Category:Characters (Total Eclipse) Category:Total Eclipse Category:Females